<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dans leur malheur by malurette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360069">Dans leur malheur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette'>malurette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Contes de la rue Broca - Pierre Gripari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blessed with suck, Deconstruction, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Sisters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie compte sa chance, que peut-elle faire d'autre ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dans leur malheur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Titre : </b>Dans leur malheur<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/malurette&gt;<br/><b>Base : </b>Contes de la rue Broca, La Fée du Robinet<br/><b>Personnages : </b>Marie &amp; Martine<br/><b>Genre : </b>drama<br/><b>Gradation : </b>PG / K+<br/><b>Légalité : </b>propriété de Pierre Gripari, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p>
<p><b>Thème : </b> «<i>midnight</i>» pour LadiesBingo&gt; (minuit)<br/><b>Avertissement : </b>le canon a des idées assez rigides sur le traitement des filles<br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>800</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minuit… Les enfants devraient dormir à cette heure, pas fouiller le frigidaire ; mais parfois le corps est plus fort que la raison et elles se lèvent pour aller se chercher un verre d’eau ou passer aux cabinets. (Marie pourrait dire, de manière très vertueuse, qu’elle prend ses précautions et n’en a pas besoin ; Martine hausse les épaules : quand il faut il faut.) Minuit, l’heure interdite où tout devient possible… <br/>Quand le lendemain, Martine raconte qu’elle a rencontré une fée. Marie serait encline à croire que sa sœur invente des histoires – oh, elle ne l’accusera pas de mentir ça non… mais d’avoir rêvé ? Cependant les perles tombent de sa bouche à chaque mot, elle les voit bien. Si le don est vrai la Fée également ?<br/>Quel sort peu enviable, se dit-elle : obligée de rester enfermée toute la journée à parler dans le vide ? elle a bien pitié d’elle. Elle proposerait bien de rester avec elle et lui tenir compagnie, lui faire la conversation, mais ça lui ferait manquer l’école et elle n’a pas envie de ça. Et leurs parents refusent : un dialogue c’est la moitié de paroles en moins. Et Martine elle-même ne veut pas d’elle. <br/>Elle s’enfuit un jour sans demander son reste et ils n’ont plus aucune nouvelle. Marie se voit alors obligée à son corps défendant d’invoquer à son tour la Fée du Robinet. </p>
<p>Minuit… Elle a tout fait pour l’éviter et elle refuse d’écouter les demandes de la Fée. Pour avoir résisté, elle se voit maudite. Des serpents ! <br/>…Mais la malédiction se change en bénédiction quand le docteur trouve non seulement un usage mais une grande valeur à ses serpents. Ils la dégoûtent un peu, mais ce sont des créatures vivantes elles aussi et elle ne leur veut pas de mal. Marie n’a pas le choix, quand le docteur propose de l’épouser ses parents acceptent pour elle. La voilà forcée d’abandonner l’école… mais ça n’est pas trop mal, si elle ne peut plus répondre en classe ? <br/>Elle reste tranquille dans sa nouvelle maison, elle apprend par correspondance, elle raconte par écrit ce qu’elle veut bien. Elle est bien traitée, elle ne manque de rien, son mari veille sur elle mais ne l’oblige à rien. De temps en temps seulement il lui demande un serpent. Il lui explique pourquoi, lui raconte comment les bêtes sont traitées à l’Institut, comment on prélève leur venin, comment on fabrique les médicaments avec ; la recherche, les vies qu’ils sauvent… <br/>Elle est heureuse, en tout cas elle est sereine la plupart du temps. </p>
<p>Elle se réveille pourtant parfois la nuit et se demande où est sa sœur, si elle est heureuse elle aussi, si elle a trouvé quelqu’un, si elle regrette…<br/>Elle se lève alors parfois, va à la cuisine, mais n’ouvre jamais le robinet. Il n’y a pas de raison qu’il en jaillisse une fée ! mais elle le contemple dans la pénombre. <br/>Un jour, les serpents ne viennent pas quand on la fait parler. Le docteur s’étonne, peste un peu, mais promet que ça ne fait rien, qu’il va bien trouver une autre solution pour s’en procurer comme ils faisaient avant. D’ailleurs il se réjouit pour elle : elle est capable de parler de nouveau à sa guise !<br/>Marie est simple et modeste et n’a jamais eu grand’ chose à dire, mais à force le silence lui pesait. Elle peut parler d’elle à son mari, prendre des nouvelles de ses parents. Ils lui disent que Martine est revenue. Marie est bien peinée d’apprendre que ça a été encore pire avec son Raoul qu’avec eux, qu’elle regrette beaucoup le don des perles et qu’elle est soulagée de l’avoir perdu, et au final elle est heureuse pour elle. <br/>Elle n’a pas grand’ chose à lui raconter en retour, surtout quand elle voit la jalousie dans ses yeux. Elle n’étale pas son bonheur et lui dit simplement qu’elle sera là si elle veut parler ou se taire, juste dormir peut-être si elle voulait de nouveau s’éloigner de leurs parents. </p>
<p>Martine finit par lui avouer, dans le noir, dans le secret de la nuit, qu’elle non plus ne dort plus. Qu’à minuit, souvent, elle se lève et ouvre les robinets, de la cuisine, de la salle de bain, elle a même tiré la chasse d’eau pour voir si une Fée ne réapparaîtrait pas pour lui donner des serpents, quelque chose d’utile ?<br/>Pauvre, pauvre Martine !<br/>Marie parle d’elle à son mari, qui lui propose d’apprendre à s’occuper des serpents dans leur vivarium si elle le veut. Est-ce que ça suffira à la rendre heureuse, elle seule pourra le décider.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>